


Sometimes

by MagicTuchi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Protect Adrien Agreste, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicTuchi/pseuds/MagicTuchi
Summary: Sometimes he thinks of letting go and just fall





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If its possible listen to In the rain while readining this fanfic, I wrote it while writing it and I want everyone to feel the same emotions that I did. 
> 
> Sorry for the bad grammar english is not my first language.

Chat Noir, well Adrien stands at the edge of the Eiffel Tower with only one hand from preventing a direct fall. He lets himself close his eyes and feel the wind touch his face, body. 

Sometimes he thinks of letting go and just, fall. But not now, there are so many things he needs and wants to do and say.

He promised himself that he, things would get better and in some way, they have.


End file.
